


驯罪番外

by Ginger7788



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger7788/pseuds/Ginger7788





	驯罪番外

【良堂】驯罪番外•第一次

*补档

 

身体痊愈后的周九良主动申请暂退一线，接受了C市警察学院的邀约担任犯罪心理学讲师。他很喜欢现在的这个职业，轻松，自在。他也不用再去担心会不会有人监视自己，会不会突然有人想杀害自己。  
最重要的一个原因是，他有大把的时间来陪孟鹤堂。

比如今天。  
孟副局长升了官，平日里应酬相应的也多了起来。周九良好不容易盼来了他串休，对着菜谱做了一桌子菜。谁知刚拿起筷子孟鹤堂的手机就响了。

孟鹤堂抱歉的对周九良笑了笑，站起身走到阳台边接起了电话。周九良烦闷的拿着筷子戳了戳面前的宫保鸡丁，眼睛的余光下意识的扫到茶几上放着的自己的包。

又白准备了。

孟鹤堂握着电话走了过来，犹豫了再三还是开了口：“周老师，我一会儿……”  
周九良故作洒脱的摆摆手：“你去吧，不用管我。”

孟鹤堂挠了挠头发，心里合计着这话到底是什么意思。

周九良太正常了，正常到甚至去卧室的衣柜里帮孟鹤堂拿了件厚外套递给他。

孟鹤堂觉得不对劲儿。

周九良站在孟鹤堂身后把衣服打开想要替他穿上，谁知孟鹤堂直接怂了。

 

“那个，周老师。你要是不想让我去，我就不去了，你不用这样……”

“我没有这个意思。”周九良叹了口气，伸手从背后环住了孟鹤堂，将下巴抵在孟鹤堂的肩膀上：“我就是怕你太累了，你最近都没怎么好好休息。”

孟鹤堂的脸腾一下就红了。

在一起这么久了，孟鹤堂也不是没听过周九良说这种好听的话，但今天的气氛总是能让人联想到其他的一些事情。

比如孟鹤堂现在突然就想起了在景区别墅那一晚，身下的某一处慢慢坚硬了起来。

去他妈的，应酬算个屁。  
春宵一刻值千金。

 

孟鹤堂猝不及防的转过身，主动吻上了周九良的双唇。周九良愣了一下，随即用力的回吻过去。两个人都没有任何经验，笨拙的将舌头探入对方的口腔来回搅弄。

孟鹤堂抽离出来的时候，眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，周九良似乎在他眼底看见了山川河流。

“你先去洗个澡，我给栾哥打个电话告诉他我不去了。”

周九良答应了一声却没有动。见孟鹤堂进了卧室，他迅速的从茶几上的包里掏出一个小瓶子和一枚蓝色的小薄片攥在手里，这才背着手，满意的进入了浴室。

周九良刚把花洒打开，浴室的门就被人敲响了。  
“我能，进来吗？”

周九良很开心，特别开心。于是他心里这么想了也确实这么做了。  
他光着身子打开了浴室的门，一把将孟鹤堂拽了进来。

孟鹤堂身上的白衬衫和黑色西服裤还没脱下来，头发也被他抓得特别好看，反正周九良怎么看怎么喜欢。孟鹤堂被周九良直接甩在花洒下面，温热的水落在孟鹤堂的身上，白衬衫立马紧紧的贴在孟鹤堂的皮肤上。  
孟鹤堂很不舒服，他想伸手去解开衬衫的扣子，不料双手却被周九良死死地按住。

“别动，就这样。”

周九良的嗓音低沉，趴在孟鹤堂的耳边一字一句的询问道：“我可以吗？”

孟鹤堂被蛊惑的根本没办法进行任何思考，下意识的脱口而出：“可以。”

 

紧贴在身上的白衬衫被人粗暴的撕开，皮带被人猛地抽出来随手扔到地上。周九良的嘴唇停留在孟鹤堂的唇间片刻便开始四处游走，最后低头含住了孟鹤堂胸前的一点红晕。

孟鹤堂被人挑逗的只觉得脊柱发麻。头顶的花洒还在淌着温热的水，孟鹤堂担心水流进眼睛里，顺势闭上眼睛，手指插进了周九良的头发里揉了揉。

周九良似乎被这个举动鼓励到了，他空出左手熟练的解开了孟鹤堂西裤的拉链，抓住裤腰一把褪下。继而上前一步抱紧孟鹤堂吻住他的唇，身下的性器抵在孟鹤堂内裤里凸起的地方轻轻的摩擦着。孟鹤堂仰着头，眯着眼睛牙齿咬着下唇。

 

水流变得滚烫。两人的头发都湿漉漉的，水流顺着孟鹤堂的下颌角流到了孟鹤堂的喉结处，顺着喉结又继续向滴到周九良卷曲的头发上。周九良单膝跪地，嘴里吞吐着孟鹤堂身下的那方坚硬，手里还不安分的玩弄着阴囊。孟鹤堂的手搭在周九良的头上，他咬着嘴唇强忍住不让自己叫出声来。周九良的牙齿偶尔会轻轻的刮到孟鹤堂的性器上，每每都让孟鹤堂浑身战栗，不敢作声。

周九良吐出挂着丝的性器，舌头灵巧的向上滑动着，最后顺着水流舔到了孟鹤堂的喉结处，手里攥着孟鹤堂的性器飞快的抽动着。

孟鹤堂的嘴边有细碎的呻吟声。  
“嗯……九良……别…”

周九良抬起空闲的那只手按住孟鹤堂的下巴，水流顺着孟鹤堂的头发淌到周九良的小臂上。

“别什么？”

孟鹤堂的眼神迷离，他伸出双臂想要抱紧周九良，但是却被周九良单手死死的按住，身下的那一只手也停止了运动。

“你说，别什么？”

孟鹤堂刚要射出来，突然被打断后直接破罐子破摔。

 

“别控制。”

 

成吧。

周九良的手再次附了上去，频率也比之前快了几倍。孟鹤堂即将脱口而出的呻吟被周九良用吻死死地封印在胸腔里。  
最终孟鹤堂把那一摊白色的液体射在了周九良的手中。

水流越来越滚烫了，周九良简单的为孟鹤堂清洗了一番后，终于抬手把花洒关上了。他转过身去洗手台附近取来了刚刚拿进来的润滑剂和避孕套。把套戴上之后才抬眼去看孟鹤堂。

“我可以吗？”

孟鹤堂急了。

“你可以你可以你可以！别磨叽了要来就快点来！你在别墅时候那股狠劲儿呢！拿出来啊！”

下一分钟孟鹤堂就后悔了。  
润滑剂粘稠的声音在这个空间里被无限放大，周九良轻轻抽动着手指为孟鹤堂做着扩张。但孟鹤堂浑身战栗，似乎很抗拒这种感觉。

周九良能感觉到小洞里面的紧致，他吻了吻孟鹤堂的嘴角，手里的动作也随之缓慢了下来。  
“疼就说出来。”  
孟鹤堂刚想点头，谁知周九良突然又探进一根手指。

“我操！周九良！我杀了你！疼疼疼疼！”

周九良嘴角挂着玩味的笑，手里的动作越来越轻柔：“你上次在别墅可没喊疼，我看你蛮舒服的。”

 

孟鹤堂越来越放松了，周九良试探性的伸进去第三根手指。见他没喊疼，这才敢轻轻抽动了几下。手指碰到某个凸起的点时，孟鹤堂终于发出了今晚的第一声呻吟。

“啊……”

 

周九良明白了，他的手指灵巧的再次探索到了这个点，抬眼看着孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂死死地咬住下唇，眼睛紧闭着，头发上还在往下滴着水。随着周九良手里的动作不断加快，孟鹤堂彻底站不住了。

“九良…九良…你快…来吧…”

周九良顺从的抽出手指，孟鹤堂刚想喘口气，不料却被周九良直接转身按在洗手台前，孟鹤堂一抬头就能看到镜子里面色潮红的自己。

“这是咱们俩真正意义上的第一次，我希望我们能一直记得，好吗？”

 

“好。”

 

周九良闻言笑了笑，左手从背后绕过孟鹤堂的腰一把搂住，右手扶着性器缓慢的向前挺身。

孟鹤堂“嘶”了一声儿，吓的周九良直接不动了。  
“怎么样？特别疼吗？”

孟鹤堂摇头：“不是，就是有点涨，怪怪的。”  
周九良揉了揉孟鹤堂的头发，又凑过去含住了他的耳垂轻轻的吮吸着。

“一会儿就好了。”

说罢周九良突然加快了速度，次次正中靶心。孟鹤堂被这突如其来的刺激直接逼出眼泪，他从嗓子眼里发出的声音也随着周九良的频率而赋有节奏。

“啊……啊……嗯嗯……啊……”

孟鹤堂浑身战栗又毫无力气，双臂搭在洗手台前支撑着自己的身体，身后周九良的性器还在有节奏的抽动着，孟鹤堂突然感受到了前所未有的快感。

“九良…九良…”

“你叫我什么？”

“九良……”

周九良身下的动作突然变狠，力气大的让孟鹤堂觉得他快要把自己捅穿。

“给你个机会，再说一次。”

 

“…国家一级保护动物？”

 

周九良终于满意了，他吻了吻孟鹤堂的脖颈，轻声询问：“那我来了？”

还没等孟鹤堂点头，周九良突然加快了频率。每次撞击都让孟鹤堂欲死欲仙，孟鹤堂觉得自己就像踩在棉花上一般，浑身轻飘飘的却又沉重不堪。

周九良的身体突然绷紧，精液在避孕套的阻隔下一滴都没有流进去。

 

孟鹤堂瘫坐在床边，等着周九良去给自己倒水喝。他伸手揉了揉自己的腰，琢磨着一会儿周九良回来要怎么逼他承认错误。

这也太累了！

周九良端着温水回来的时候，刚好对上孟鹤堂怒气冲冲的双眸。  
“怎么了？”周九良疑惑的问。

“你太凶狠了！你太残暴了！下次不许再这样了！”

周九良把水杯递给孟鹤堂，突然笑了出来。

“孟哥，我要是跟你说刚才那人是周航，你信吗？”

孟鹤堂气的脑门儿冒青烟：“你给我滚蛋！”

周九良歪着头一脸坏笑的看着孟鹤堂：“我不知道啊，我什么都不知道！这种好事情为什么我就赶不上呢！我也要跟你睡觉！”

说罢一把扯开搭在孟鹤堂身上的被子，手指又开始不安分的四处游走。

 

“周九良你混蛋！你王八蛋！你少拿你那个周航出来吓唬我！你以为我是个傻子还是怎么着！我可……”

周九良的话直接堵了上去。

“孟哥，你还没听懂我的意思吗？说白了，我的意思就是，再来一次。”

 

“你给我滚蛋！”

暴躁的孟副局长如是说道。


End file.
